The present invention relates to luggage racks for the motor vehicle, comprising two rails intended to be fixed flat to the bodywork of a vehicle and at least one (and in general at least two) crossmembers, the ends of which are designed so that they can slide on the rails and so as to be locked thereto.
Luggage racks of the above type, which have the benefit of projecting very little when the crossmembers are removed, are described in various documents, such as (GB-A-2 218 062).